Many cancer chemotherapies induce emesis in patients with some patients experiencing emesis in anticipation of receiving therapy. Oral anti-emetics suffering from slow onset of action are subject to first-pass metabolism. Intravenous (IV) dosing is invasive and is not suited for patient self-administration. A dry powder intranasal formulation was developed that provides for fast onset of action, high bioavailability, and ease of use allowing for self-administration.
Devices and methods for delivering a powdered therapeutic formulation into the nostril and/or nasal cavity of a subject (e.g. a patient) are generally known and include devices and methods described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,278,982, and 7,438,700 herein incorporated by reference in their entirety. Reusable devices must be regularly cleaned and maintained to prevent contamination, assure good hygiene and proper operation. Additionally, devices can fail to deliver a consistent or reproducible dose. In the case of devices comprising a capsule or other loadable external medicine container, there exists the logistical problem of assuring an adequate supply of both the nasal applicator and the consumable capsule or other loadable external medicine container. Capsules and other loadable external medicine containers further present the problem of loading a dose that can require a certain level of physical dexterity or additional training of the user to ensure proper loading. Also, the prior art devices do not provide an easily or convenient way for determining the amount of therapeutic actually delivered to the subject or to check if there is residual powdery formulation in a device. Additionally, size and weight of many of devices impose a burden on the user to carry a device about or prove awkward to hold or use. Methods and compositions described herein address these and other issues thereby providing a simple and more convenient way for a patient or caregiver to be able to intranasally administer a therapeutic agent.